Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In processing a video stream that includes multiple frames, serial processing, relative to parallel processing, may cause low efficiency since the multiple frames are processed in chronological order. That is, processing of later frames may be delayed until the former frames are processed. Current parallel processing methodologies may encounter similar problems since the extraction of metadata of moving objects in later frames may depend on the metadata of the moving objects in former frames.